Nemo
Nemo is the title character and the tritagonist of the 2003 Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo. He was voiced by Alexander Gould. Personality Nemo is very energetic and a happy young clownfish. He's very eager to go to school at the beginning of the movie, but lazy at the end. He is also very curious about everything he sees and is quite friendly with anyone he meets. His father's overprotectiveness leads to him being frustrated most of the time. His curiosity lead him into being captured by fishermen. Adventuring and exploring are some of his likes. Appearances Finding Nemo Nemo is a young clownfish who lives with his father, Marlin in a sea anemone. Before he hatched from his egg, Nemo's mother, Coral, and the other eggs were killed in an attack by a barracuda. Only Nemo's egg survived, albeit slightly cracked. As a result of the crack, one of Nemo's fins is smaller than the others, thus Marlin worries about him. One day, Nemo heads off to his first day of school. At one point, he boldly leaves the reef to touch a boat on the open ocean. Marlin, who is watching, argues with Nemo, but Nemo is suddenly taken by a diver to a fish tank in a dentist's office in Sydney, Australia. In the tank, Nemo meets the Tank Gang, and their leader, Gill. The fish are horrified when they learn that Nemo, whom they have dubbed "Sharkbait," is to be a gift for the dentist's niece, Darla. Darla has a past history as a "fish-killer" and so the Tank Gang decide to help Nemo avoid that fate. The initial plan to make the tank dirty fails when the dentist installs a new cleaner. While the plan is being carried out, however, Nemo learns from Nigel the pelican that his father is looking for him, which lifts the young fish's spirits. When Darla arrives, Nemo is placed in a bag. Nemo is able to fool the dentist by playing dead, causing the dentist to flush Nemo into a drain. However, an observing Marlin believes that Nemo has really died and swims off. In the ocean, Nemo runs into Dory, who has earlier helped Marlin in his search for Nemo. Though Dory does not initially remember Marlin's goal, due to a short-term memory loss issue, she soon recalls it and leads Nemo to Marlin who is still brokenhearted. Marlin and Nemo are thrilled to see each other, but Dory is suddenly caught in a fisherman's net with a school of grouper. Nemo is able to use the skills he obtained from his time in the tank to save Dory. This gives Marlin a new-found respect for his son's abilities, and Marlin becomes less protective of him. He smiles as he watches Nemo going to school. Finding Dory Nemo will be in an upcoming 2014 summer film Finding Dory, sequel to Finding Nemo. It is unknown who will be his voice actor, but it is possible to be Alexander Gould again. Disney Parks Nemo appears in several Disney attractions including the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage at Disneyland, which is apparently a sequel to the film. The Seas with Nemo & Friends, located in Epcot at Walt Disney World Resort, also features Nemo. The ride's storyline has various characters from the film searching for Nemo, who has apparently become lost once again. Nemo, and other characters, are featured as articulated puppets in Finding Nemo: The Musical at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Video Games Nemo appears in Disney Universe as a costumed character. Nemo also appears in Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a main character in with in the mini game Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage based on the real life ride of the same name. Trivia *As a tiny "sneak peak" to the upcoming Pixar film after Monsters, Inc., Nemo appears in the previous Pixar film as one of the toys that Boo gives to Sulley after she returns to her room. *A Nemo sticker is seen on Andy's toy box in Toy Story 3. *The name "Nemo" may have been intended as a reference to Captain Nemo, a major character in Jules Verne's novel 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Disney's 1954 film adaptation. *Nemo's friend, Sandy Plankton, could be a reference to Nicklodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, as "Sandy" and "Plankton", which are names of two of the main characters from the aforementioned animated series. *Although a tritagonist, Nemo was much better known than Marlin and Dory, mainly by the fact that his film takes its name. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fish Category:Kids Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Australian characters Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Sea animals Category:Infants Category:Finding Dory characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Pixar Films Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Marine Animals